


Take My Heart in Sweet Surrender

by shadowgrl94



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgrl94/pseuds/shadowgrl94
Summary: Square: R2 - CheesyRating: TWarnings: Some swearing and Bucky appreciating Tony's ass(ets) but no sexPairing: Tony/Bucky, Vision/Wanda, Carol/RhodeySummary: 5 Times Tony and Bucky treated each other on Valentines Day and 1 time they didn't (on valentines day that is)





	Take My Heart in Sweet Surrender

 

1)

Steve entered the Compound kitchen one morning to find Vision making breakfast at the stove. It wasn’t an unusual sight as he often saw the being cooking with or for Wanda. Today was different because Bucky was looking over his shoulder as if glued to Vision’s back.

 

“Good morning Bucky, Vision.” Neither replied, staring at the pan that held a flat-looking pancake. Vision moved his hand, beckoning. Bucky jumped into action, picking up one of the fancy plates that Steve thought must be new as he’s never seen them before. Vision transferred the pancake with slow and steady hands. Once it made it to the plate, Bucky let out a relieved breath.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“James and I are making crepes for Valentine’s Day.” Vision replied. Bucky continued to stay mute as he carefully added what looked like purple syrup onto the folded pancake. Vision put his crepe filled with strawberries and chocolate onto a tray along with a flute of orange juice and a single rose — the being fussed with it, looking unsure.

 

“It looks like a very romantic breakfast Vision. I’m sure Wanda will love it.” Vision brightened up, sending Steve a thankful smile as he picked up the tray and left. Steve went to grab the carafe when a metal arm blocked his way, plates whirring.

 

“Sorry, Steve. That’s for Tony.” Steve snorted, rolling his eyes.

 

“Tony won‘t drink the whole pot of coffee Buck.” Bucky didn’t move, his stare resolute in his mission. Steve raised his hands in surrender, backing up and around to the fridge to grab something to eat.

 

“Boss is approaching, Sergeant Barnes,” FRIDAY announced just as they could hear footsteps a few feet from the doorway. Bucky cursed under his breath. As the super soldier turned around, Tony entered. He was in one of his favored three-piece suits, sunglasses on his face, and smartphone in hand. The businessman looked up, a soft smile spread across his face as his gaze fell on Bucky.

 

“Good morning Sugar Pop.” Steve averted his eyes as they leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Morning котёнок… Did Pepper call you in today?”

 

“No, the Council needs my immediate input on something.” Tony grimaced. “I’m just waiting for Carol.”

 

“Then you have time for breakfast. Here!” Bucky shuffles Tony to the kitchen table by the windows that overlook the front lawn and doubles back for the tray.

 

“What’s this?” Tony gasps. “Blueberries! My favorite!” Steve leaves unbeknownst to the couple as Tony takes nibbles of his breakfast between affectionate kisses.

 

 

2)

Jim Rhodes gawked as the delivery men deposited a ten-foot teddy bear onto the tarmac outside the garage doors. Tony parked his latest Audi besides the truck. Carol’s eyebrows were bordering on her hairline as she climbed out of the passenger seat. Tony went over to the men, giving them each a bill that must have been in the double zeroes by the sounds of their blustering. Once his best friend shooed them off and turned to him, Rhodey gave him The Look. The “Tony, you're ridiculous look” that he may or may not have learned from Pepper Potts.

 

“Didn’t you learn anything with the bunny situation?”

 

“Bunny situation?” Carol asks, reluctantly amused.

 

“I may have gotten Pepper a custom made bunny for Christmas when we were dating.”

 

“What Tony neglects to mention is that it was 15 feet tall.” Carol makes a “yeesh” face, shaking her head. Before Jim can somehow help Tony from getting his hopes crushed, his boyfriend opens the garage door. Rhodey resigns himself to the second-hand embarrassment coming his way.

 

“Hey Tony, FRIDAY said you wanted me? Woah! That’s whose bear is that?” Tony flings out his arms like he’s Vanna White.

 

“This is for you!” Barnes’ eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Me?” he walks towards the huge stuffed animal that - even sitting straight up - dwarfs over him. He puts his right arm out and over the bear’s, petting it. Rhodey hears him suck in a breath. “It’s so soft." Rhodey turns to Carol who is sporting the same shocked feeling as he is. They turn to Tony who is beaming at the soldier, clutching his new teddy.

 

“I was thinking about putting it in the workshop near the couch. I know I do it a lot but that couch is not for sleeping on, and I think it would be a good cuddle partner…” The former assassin proceeds to climb onto the teddy, putting the thing into an octopus hold. It doesn’t even flop over.

 

“This is the best ever! I love it!” Barnes yells, his exuberance muffled from where his face is stuffed into the top of the heart-shaped belly of the toy. Carol takes hold of his hand and starts to back away slowly.

 

“It’s so fluffy!” is the last thing Rhodey hears as he closes the garage door behind him.

 

 

3)

Natasha has had enough. She’s been taking some time for herself for the day, but Stark’s spontaneous bursts of laughter seemed to be following her wherever she went. This was the fourth time she’s heard his little giggle (and that’s what it was no matter what the billionaire would say about it), and she needed to know what was going on right this minute.

 

She sidles up beside him as silent as a mouse causing the man to jump back and shriek, putting a hand over his heart.

 

“God Nat, stop doing that! You need a bell. All of you need a bell. I have a heart condition!” She ignores his outbursts, honing in on the stack of cards in his hands. She raises an eyebrow.

 

“What’s this?” Stark blinked rapidly, ducking his head a bit to try and hide his growing blush. Aw. Cute.

 

“Um. James has been leaving cards for me.” She plucks them from his hand despite his protests and flips through them.

 

“I am obsessed with you in a non-creepy way” (she could beg to differ for that but okay)

 

“You’re my favorite pain in the ass.”

 

“I love you with all my heart… and my naughty places.” (Yikes. She already knew that, but that didn’t mean she wanted to think about it ugh)

 

“That ass though” Was the latest one. With a disgusted sound, she placed them onto the coffee table for Tony to pick back up. He was smiling impishly at her, dancing on the tip of his toes.

 

“You are both disgusting. Ugh.”

 

“I know.” Then he walks off, in search for what she assumes is either another card or his boyfriend. It was nice to see the two so invested in this holiday even if it’s a fake one. She can’t remember when she had ever seen either man so happy and in love. Natasha makes her way to her bedroom, intent on using one of the bath bombs Pepper has sent her and maybe finally enjoy some quiet.

 

 

4)

 

Sam exited his room, making his way down the hall and out the door to meet his Tinder date but Tony Stark and a strange woman were blocking the entryway. He watched as the two the two exchanged a delivery box with money. Once the lady left, Tony turned to apologize and step out of his way. Knowing its valentines day, Sam knew he would most likely regret asking what’s in the box, but he was going to do it anyway.

 

“Hey, Tony. What’s in the box?”

 

“Oh! It’s Szilvas Gomboc.” See?

 

“A what now?” The billionaire shrugged.

 

“It’s a Hungarian plum and potatoes dish that James really loved back in Romania. He told me it was what he was buying plums at the market for when he found out he was a wanted terrorist in Bucharest.”

 

“Oh. That’s really sweet of you, man.”

 

“Thanks…I think.” He starts to squirm the look on his face going from fake nonchalance to guilty. “It… might not have been the only thing I got delivered.” Oh no.

 

“What else did you get?” Stark turns into one of the conference rooms that actually had not see-through door and walls. He decked it out in not yet lit candles and low lighting. The oblong table was covered in various plates of food. “What?” Sam breathed, astonished.

 

“So I’m pretty sure I got carried away. It was just going to be the Szilvas Gomboc. Promise. But then I remembered him talking about this dish he made a lot in Wakanda and the foods he missed from the forties. Then I got into a roll and got a few of his favorite take-out orders.”

 

“This is a lot.” he blurted out. Geez, this brought back the memory of that time one of his ex-girlfriends wanted to order crab during a date, and he had complained about it to Riley. Sam shook his head. “But he’s a super soldier. You know how they eat.” The former playboy nodded.

 

“Yeah. Not worried about wasting it or anything. It’s just maybe too much?”

 

“Each dish is something that you remembered about your conversations with Bucky or observed about him. I think he’d be flattered that you cared to remember all of that.” A dreamy expression replaced the man’s nerves.

 

“Of course I would.” Suddenly Stark shook off the look, clapping Sam on the back. “Well. I’ve taken up enough of your time. You look like you’re going out on the town tonight. Take one of my cars and get on with your bad self.”

 

“Thanks, Stark.”

 

“No problem. FRIDAY can you tell James where we are meeting for dinner tonight.” Sam smiles to himself as he heads for the garage. He might find the two of them weird and their relationship even weirder but dang if they weren’t freaking cute together. It was sickening.

 

 

5)

 

Wanda was in her pajamas and fluffy slippers getting ready to watch some romcoms and eat chocolate with Vision when she heard the faint sounds of music coming from one of the conference rooms. Confused, she went to investigate. She opened the door to one of the least used rooms to find a low lit room with glowing white candles and a decorated table laid out with tucked in food. In the farthest corner away from the table stood Tony Stark and James Barnes. They held each other as they swayed to the sounds of a sweet melody.

 

_“So take my heart in sweet surrender._

_And tenderly say that I'm_

_The one you love and live for_

_Till the end of time.”_

 

Tony tilted his head up from where it lay on his partner’s shoulder. He must be smiling as Barnes smiles down at him, bending down an inch for a kiss that’s gladly returned. Wanda carefully closed the door shut. She thought of the two lovers and how tenderly they held each other for the rest of the night.

 

+1)

 

The morning after Valentine’s day was really like any other morning for James. Tony got up, kissed him, and then went to shower and dress for his day ahead. Some days James would follow for a quickie in the bathroom as which was done today. James went to the kitchen to see about coffee and breakfast while Tony finished dressing.

 

Steve was already there as usual. The old man was reading his newspaper as he ate. Natasha was beside him, half falling into her bowl of cereal. The Colonels were also sitting at the kitchen island, drinking coffee in one hand as they looked at their Stark phones in the other. James just sat down across from Steve with his own full plate and cup of coffee when Tony came striding in. He tracked that gorgeous ass as it made way to the fridge for a ready-made smoothie. James was a little sad when Tony turned around, and the view was gone, but he was not disappointed. He blatantly gave his fella a once over until he reached laughing brown eyes. He made his way over, bending down for a deep kiss.

 

“Good morning Snowflake.”

 

“Morning Darlin’.” He drawled, hooding his eyes.

 

“Ugh! Okay, we get it. You’re in love with each other and your bodies. Please stop!” Colonel Rhodes grouched. Tony didn’t respond, but the smirk on Tony’s face was answer enough. He sighed dramatically, kissing James’ temple before straightening.

 

“I’ll see you later.”

 

“Hate to watch you leave but love to watch you go.” Tony looks over his shoulder, a laugh on his lips.

 

“What the hell has gotten into you two? When did you become so nauseating?” Steve teased. Once the fantastic view was no longer in his sights, James turned back around.

 

“Isn’t it great to finally see him fulfilled emotionally, spiritually and sexually?” The fork of eggs Steve was leading to his mouth paused.

 

“Um, I dated him for almost a year.” Bucky tilted his head, handing his arms on top of the kitchenette booth.

 

“Yeah… I know.” The sounds of spraying liquid and guffaws came from the kitchen island mixing with Natalia’s braying laughs. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
